Play with my truck, I play with your heart
by XxBand-WhorexX
Summary: Set in Eclipse when Bella tries to go to La Push, but Edward tampers with her truck. "Edward, you'll regret the day you decided to play with something that doesn't belong to you."
1. Chapter 1

1. Play with my truck, I play with your heart.

Set in Eclipse when Bella tries to go to La Push, but Edward tampers with her truck. "Edward, you'll regret the day you decided to play with something that doesn't belong to you."

Hello guys! Ah I've been sick and I had a Twilight marathon and realised how much I've missed writing Twilight fanfics and such- so anyway, I was watching New Moon and remembered in Eclipse when Bella is about to go and drive to La Push, but Edward tampers with her truck so she can't go. So I got this idea, and I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Play with my truck, I play with your heart.

Chapter 1.

Bella's POV:

With Jacob's note sitting in my back pocket, I finally decided to fix the mess I had made. The house was submerged in darkness, not a single light on, all apart from the porch light behind me. I power walked to my rusty red Chevvy and shivered slightly as I opened the door and slid inside, finally slamming the door shut behind me. My hand turned the key in the ignition, my foot double pumped the clutch- but nothing, only a pathetic splutter. The truck wouldn't start. Wind suddenly entered the cab and the door soon shut, causing a gasp to leave my lips as I turned my head. Edward sat beside me, his hand resting against the door and his head ducked a little.

"You scared me." I breathed.  
"You're going down to the reservation" He stated. I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at him. "How did you...Alice." I inwardly groaned. Alice had seen my future disappear and decided to tell Edward. Great. His eyes were dark, angry. I clenched my fists and glared at Edward, soon realising why my truck wasn't working.  
"Hey, did you do this to my truck?" Edward sighed quietly, his face full of regret.  
"Bella you have to understand, your safety is everything to me." He whispered.  
"Jacob's not gonna hurt me." I explained, trying to reason with him.  
"Not intentionally, but the wolves have no control."

"THEY have no control? They don't attack me if I start bleeding!" I half-shouted. Edward's eyes flashed in anger, his body moving away from mine. A part of me wanted to apologise to him, reach out and let him know I was sorry and I didn't mean it- but the other side of me was grinning like a Cheshire Cat, because it was true; the truth was Edward was a killer, it was pure instinct for a vampire to kill. I rolled my eyes and opened the truck door and slid out, slamming the door behind me and leaving Edward inside by himself.

"Bella, don't even think about it." Edward warned. So much for him being inside the truck. I ignored him and started walking faster, knowing the odds of me escaping were slim to none; but that didn't mean I wasn't going to at least try and attempt to escape. His footsteps were barely audible behind me as I continued walking faster and faster, my feet splashing in roadside puddles. "Bella, this is ridiculous. Come home. Now." His voice was dark, dominant almost. I shook my head and started running, swining my arms and pushing forward in order to gain speed.

The air whistled as Edward effortlessly sped after me. My breath came out in a whimper as I realised I just did something that no human should do. Never run from a vampire. I had no idea how long it'd take me to run to La Push, and considering my poor level of fitness I probably wouldn't make it there at all. But as soon as I was over the La Push line I would be safe from the Cullens, because they couldn't cross the treaty line. And Edward knew it. As I panted and whimpered and made my way to La Push, Edward never once tried to touch me- he only followed in my shadow at a crazy speed.

My conscience begged me to turn back, slow down and hope Edward would understand and forgive me. Yet I had no intention of stopping until I was passed the treaty line. I had no clue how long I'd been running, or even how far I'd gone- but I knew it was almost pitch black outside. There were no cars, no motorcycles either, but only the dim light of the moon and lights from the few houses in the area. After a while I could finally see the border to La Push, it was almost as if it was illuminated with neon lights so I would know of its destination. Edward made no attempt to stop me, but I expected him to wait until I was an inch away from the border before he finally grabbed me and carried me home kicking.

10- I was at least twenty metres away from the borderline.  
9- My breath was coming out in quick puffs.  
8- My hair fell around my face in a thick curtain of darkness, blocking my vision.  
7- I moved my hair out of the way and panted unhealthily.  
6- Edward seemed closer then he previously appeared to be.  
5- I turned my head back to face forward, swinging my arms forward.  
4-  
3- Edward's arm reached out in a haste to grab me.  
2- My foot was a foot away from touching the borderline.  
1- I hurtled forward, throwing myself to the borderline.  
0- I crossed the borderline, my knees finally giving way when I was at least five feet from the line and Edward.

I rested on my hands and knees, gasping for air and hearing Edward snarl behind me. After a seconds of laboured breathing I finally got back to my feet and jogged, taking a shortcut through the woods in order to reach Jacob's house. Snarled branches whipped at my cheeks and arms, logs sprawled out across the forest floor- waiting for me to trip over them. I stumbled numerous times, my knees being stabbed my various forest debris. The forest soon separated and a gap in the tree line allowed me to see the light emerging from the confines of the little red house across the grass.

Tears were running down my face, either tears or trails of blood- I wasn't too sure. My feet felt like lead as I trudged through the soggy grass to get to the house, my hands hanging heavily by my sides. The door was in my sight, only a few more steps. Laughter boomed from inside the house, soon followed by further laughter from various people. The pack was there. My hand pressed up against the wood of the door, my heart pounding in my chest and my breath coming out in wheezing bursts.

Few people stopped laughing and footsteps approached. "Who is it? I didn't hear a knock."  
"Yeah, me neither." The footsteps came to a stop, the front door opened to reveal Jake's illuminated face. I looked up at him and choked slightly. "J-Jake." His face looked horrified as I fell forward, his arms soon reaching out to catch me and pull me into his arms. "Bella!" The room span. People shouted, and more footsteps approached.  
"Bella. BELLA! What's wrong? Jake-" the person's voice started warping slightly as he finished his sentence, "whaaaaat'sssss happennnnnedddddd?"  
The room continued to spin, everything grew hotter- and then suddenly...I was floating in an eternal darkness.

Jake's POV:

Bella's body was limp and hot in my arms as I carried her to my room; flanked by Emily, Embry, Quil and Sam. "What on Earth happened to her?" Emily asked confused. She pulled my sheets back and helped me lay Bella down, adjusting her limbs and head. Embry frowned and wandered closer, his finger tracing over a small cut on Bella's cheek. "She's bleeding." He murmured.  
"Not to mention, she reeks of leech." Quil retorted. I kneeled at the edge of my bed beside Bella as Emily quickly left to get some water and towels. My hand gently pushed her hair away from her face as I looked at her. "Poor Bells." I whispered.  
"Do you think she was running from the leech?" Sam asked.

I shrugged. "We would have heard her truck just before it hit the border, and considering we didn't hear her truck, we can only assume she walked-"  
"Plus she's sweating bad, so she probably ran all the way from Forks just to get here." Quil interjected. Embry and Sam nodded in agreement. I raised my head and looked at Sam. "Someone needs to call Charlie...tell him Bella is here." I explained. Sam nodded once and moved out of the doorway as Emily came back through bearing an armful of towels and a bowl of water. "I'll call Charlie and tell him she's here, and I'll ask if the truck is there too." He clarified before leaving the room to find the phone.

Emily placed the water on the beside table and dabbed a piece of a towel into the water, soon wringing the cloth a little and dragging the blood from Bella's face. "Quil?" He looked up sleepily. "Hm?"  
"Get Jared and Paul to patrol the res and the treaty line, don't want any leeches trying to get past. You go with them." Quil pouted and looked at Embry.  
"Make Em go." He crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Quil, just go. Don't be a baby." I growled. He finally gave into defeat and trudged out of the room, calling Jared and Paul. Embry soon followed behind him, yawning quietly.

I looked down at Bella and sighed quietly. "She'll be okay, Jake. She's just exhausted." Emily said gently, trying to calm me. I nodded and smiled a little, turning to look at her. "Whatever she said or did to him to get chased...can't have been good," I turned back to Bella and took hold of her hand. "I'm proud of her." I added.  
"Just be glad she made it here in one piece, things could have been a lot worse." Emily wrung out the wet towel, the water soon turning a pale pinkish red. I nodded in agreement and rubbed my eyes with my free hand.

Embry coughed gently as he re entered the room, leaning against the doorframe. "Sam called Charlie." He gestured with a half eaten chicken leg.  
"And what did he say?" I asked, rolling my eyes.  
"Well, he told Charlie Bella was here and her truck wasn't around- so he guessed she walked here. Charlie said her truck was still in the driveway when he got back from work about ten minutes ago, but he didn't know where she was so he guessed she was at the Cullen's place. He said that Bella was tired and she crashed out almost as soon as she got here, and that Billy said that she can stay the night."

Sam quietly sneaked up behind Embry and added: "And because Charlie thinks sooo highly of Jacob here, he immediately allowed Bella to stay the night." I felt my cheeks flush slightly. "Uh...well, uh..." Sam and Embry chuckled at my response.  
"How's Bella doing, Em?" Embry asked. Emily leaned back on her heels and placed the towel beside the bowl. "She's fine, just tired. I'll give her a few hours before she wakes up, but I'm guessing she'll be kinda jumpy she's finally awake."

"Thanks, Emily. You've been a great help." I said quietly. She smiled and nudged my shoulder gently and nodded. Sam barged Embry out of the doorway, causing him to yelp, and walked towards Emily. "We should be going, it's getting late." He clarified. I nodded and squeezed Bella's hand gently. "Thanks guys." Sam nodded and took the bowl from Emily and left the room to dispose of the bloody water. Embry leaned against my dresser and put his hand on his knee, hoovering off the rest of his chicken from the bone. "Jake?" I turned my head and raised an eyebrow. "Can I stay the night?" He asked, giving me the puppy eyes. "I don't know, Em." I slowly replied. Embry quickly stood up and threw his bare chicken bone to the floor.

"Please, Jake? My mom is out tonight and I don't wanna go home alone." He pouted like a four year old and put his hands together, getting down on his knees. "Please, please, please, please, please, pleaseeeeeee?"  
"Keep your voice down." I warned. He quickly closed his mouth. And tilted his head. "Ok, you can stay-"  
"-thanks Jakey Pooooo." I cringed and shivered.  
"You can stay if you pick that damn chicken bone off the carpet, it's gross." Embry's mouth formed an O shape and he nodded, before crawling and picking up the chicken bone and dropping it in the trash can.

Embry finally stood up and gestured with his hands. "There, ya happy?" I smiled and nodded. "Ecstatic!" I replied with mock enthusiasm. Embry rolled his eyes and kneeled next to me. "You gonna sit here until she wakes up?" He asked. I shrugged and studied the features of Bella's face. Her cheeks were unhealthily pale, other than the small red slices on her cheeks; her hair was dark, slightly wavy. I sighed quietly. I loved Bella's hair, it was so thick and warm looking, and I just wanted to wind my fingers in her hair. Her lips were pale, but full and kissable. I had been so close to kissing her before she ran off to Italy to stop the leech from killing himself.

I groaned and leaned my head against the mattress. Embry sniggered and sat down on the floor. "Bella, Bella, where for art thou Bella? Thee lyeth upon a fine quilted mattress in your sleepen state. O, lips the doors of breath-" I looked up at Embry and glared.  
"Can you not?" I growled. Embry held up his hands and stood up.  
"I'm raiding your fridge." He sang. I sighed and rubbed the back of Bella's hand with my thumb before I turned her hand slightly. "Hm..." Bella whimpered quietly, her lips parting.  
I bit my lip. I needed to kiss her...badly. How much trouble would I be in if I decided to kiss Bella? The leech couldn't read her mind...and considering he wouldn't even want to go anywhere near me...I'd be fine, wouldn't I?

I leaned in closer to Bella, slowly breathing in her scent and shivering. I licked my lips a little and squeezed her hand as I drew in closer to her. Just one little kiss...only one. That'd be okay...wouldn't it? I tilted my head and braced my hand against the mattress as I leaned down until my lips were hovering above Bella's, her breath against my lips as I closed in closer and closer. I closed my eyes, finally pressing my lips to hers.

"Dude. Wake up." Two slaps against the side of my face. "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey." I groaned and opened my eyes to see Embry kneeling by my side.  
"Em?" I asked sleepily. He rolled his eyes and looked up at Bella.  
"Why are you sleeping on the floor?" I frowned and looked at the floor. He was right, I was asleep on the floor... But I didn't remember falling asleep... I kissed Bella...didn't I? I rubbed the side of my head and looked up at Embry as I sat up. "I'm so confused." I mumbled. "Doesn't surprise me...you've been asleep for the whole night."  
The whole night? It couldn't have been that long. "I went to get food for like five minutes and as soon as I came back you were asleep on the floor." Embry clarified.

Quickly standing up- I looked out of the window. It was light. I rubbed my eyes and looked down at Bella. "What time is it?" I asked sleepily.  
"Quarter past ten?" I nodded and looked at Embry briefly before sitting beside Bella and stroking her cheek. "Did she wake up at all?" He shook his head. No. A rumble sounded in my stomach, reminding me it was time to fill the old fuel tank. "She hasn't woken up at all. She tossed and turned a bit and whined a few times, but then got quiet again." Embry clarified. I nodded and rubbed my hands over my face. Food. I needed food. "Oh, and Emily called around nine. She said she'd be over at around lunch time to see if Bella was ok."

I grunted a reply and trudged out to the kitchen, searching through the cupboards to find something to eat. "Better not have eaten my Pop Tarts." I grumbled. I picked up the Pop Tart box, but nothing was inside. I squashed the cardboard in my hand and threw the empty box down on the counter. "Embry, you ate my Pop Tarts, you asshole!" I picked up an orange and sneaked to the living room, throwing the orange at the back of Embry's head. "OW." I smirked and leaned against the doorframe.  
"That's what you get for eating my Pop Tarts and all my food, you ass." I stated. Embry picked up the squished orange and held it up. "Not all of your food." He corrected, gesturing to the orange. I growled and knocked the wall with my knuckle. "How much food did you eat?" I whined.

Embry froze and laughed nervously. "Ahah...well uh... You see...uhm...well, I uh ate uh..." I glared at him and slowly walked towards him, my fists clenched.  
" . .food." Embry pointed to the orange.  
"Not the uh...orange...aha..." He said quietly. I picked up the orange and threw it at the wall, watching it splat against the cream surface. "I don't care about the fucking orange!" I shouted. Embry held up his hands and cowered slightly. "I'm sorry." He squeaked. I turned away and growled, going to my room and getting a shirt and shoes before going back to the living room. "I'm going to get more food. You can stay and watch, and clean up that mess." I ordered, pointing to the orange splattered wall. Embry nodded weakly and sighed as I stormed out of the house with my wallet. Stupid mutt.

Embry's POV:

I looked at the obliterated orange on the floor and cringed. "Wasn't just me who ate all the food." I pouted and picked up the orange and threw it in the trash can before I looked around for a cloth and something to clean the fruit off the wall. Opening a drawer, I pulled out a cloth and put some soap on it, hoping it'd be enough to clean the orange from the wall. I finally travelled back to the living room and started wiping the orange from the walls, cringing a little. Gentle footsteps approached, causing me to look down the hallway to see Bella quietly moving along.

She jumped a little when she saw me and covered her hands with her sleeves. "Hi, Bells." I greeted. She smiled weakly, the smile not meeting her darkened eyes.  
"Hey." She replied. I looked at the orange stained cloth and shivered.  
"Ew." Bella walked closer and raised an eyebrow.  
"What happened to the wall?" She asked. I sighed and looked at her.  
"Jake happened." I clarified. Bella gently sniffed the air and dropped her eyebrow.  
"Orange?" I nodded and walked to the kitchen to dispose of the cloth, Bella following behind me. "Me and the guys kinda ate all of Jake's food, and he got annoyed and threw an orange at me and the wall." I explained as I leaned against the counter.

"Jake threw an orange at you?" Bella snickered and tried to cover her smile. I nodded and pointed to the back of my head and neck. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. "Only because I ate his last Pop Tart." I mumbled. Bella smiled and nudged my arm. "Come on, show me where it hit you." She smiled, suppressing laughter. I groaned and turned around and pointed. Bella's hand gently touched my shoulder and the back of my neck, making me shiver and jolt. "You have orange on you, Em." I sighed exasperatedly and wriggled. "Is it on my shirt?" I asked, feeling kinda annoyed that Jake had gotten orange on me. "You have a big orange stain on the back of your shirt." She replied.

I growled quietly and grabbed the hem of my shirt and lifted it upwards and off of my body, soon turning around and looking at Bella and then the big orangey sticky patch on my shirt. "Ew, that's gross." I whined. Bella cringed and held up her index finger.  
"It's also in your hair." She added. Ugh great. I rubbed my face and threw my shirt on the counter. "Well, if Mr Black forces me to clean citrus off his wall then I can at least have a shower." I stated.  
"Oh, I'm sure it was such hard work." Bella teased. I rolled my eyes and smirked.  
"Well, duh." Bella shook her head and smirked.  
"Go shower, I'll sort your shirt out." She said quietly.  
"Nah, it's fine. I'll just steal Jake's clothes." I winked playfully.

"He'll only throw more fruit at you." Yeah, that sounded like Jake- and I had a feeling he'd be throwing something bigger than an orange this time. "True, true." I smiled and started walking to the bathroom before I turned my head to look at Bella. "Don't keel over while I'm gone, or Jake'll kill me." Bella smiled and nodded.  
"Okay, Em." I nodded back and rolled my eyes before finally reaching the bathroom and shutting the door behind me. I'd get payback on Jake...somehow...


	2. Chapter 2 PwmtIpwyh

Hey guys, so this is chapter two of Play with my truck, I play with your heart. It only took me a day to finally finish writing the whole of chapter one- and considering my writing has been terrible recently, I think it's going ok so far (I hope). So, my plan for this fanfiction is for there to be a love triangle between Bella, Jake and Embry (as I find it really interesting to write about), plus I like the idea of brotherly betrayal with Jake and Embry. Here's chapter two, and I hope you enjoy it~

* * *

Chapter 2. Play with my truck, I play with your heart.

Bella's POV:

I watched Embry retreat to the bathroom, feeling rather surprised he didn't ask why I was at Jake's in the first place- but then again, the guys probably knew. I picked up Embry's...juicy shirt from the counter and walked to the washer before making sure there were enough clothes in the wash, before I finally added the shirt and detergent and allowed the machine to do its purpose of washing clothes. Looking at the clock I could see it was half ten, meaning I'd slept for about fourteen hours. I pulled at my hair and scrunched my face up. I really needed to wash my hair, and myself.

Unfortunately, the Black residence was only home to a single bathroom- meaning I had to wait my turn to shower; which gave me a few minutes to tidy Jake's "pit" before the bathroom was finally free. I was kneeling down on Jake's floor, picking up discarded shirts when Embry entered the room- dripping wet and very, very naked. Okay, so not completely naked as he was wearing just boxers, but that was it. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks and I squeaked, before I quickly looked up at Embry's face.

"As you can see, I am making eye contact with you." I said quickly. Embry chuckled and smirked, rubbing his hair with a towel. "Yes...yes you are." His smirk turned to a grin as he moved closer and dropped his towel beside his feet and pulled me into a hug, his arms wrapping around my waist. "C'mon, Bells, don't be embarrassed!" He teased. I blushed more and couldn't help but stare at the bronze skin of his chest as my cheek was pressed up against his ribcage. Damn these guys for being so tall! "Embry, put some clothes on!" He laughed and squeezed me tighter.  
"My shorts are wet though." He leaned back and pouted.  
"How did your shorts get wet?" I asked. Embry slid his hands down to my waist and looked down at me.

"The shower head went to the side over the tub, so my shorts got drenched." He clarified. I mouthed an "oh" and looked down. Embry's hands slid up to my shoulders and pulled me back gently so I was looking up at him. "Bella?"  
"Embry?" He looked into my eyes and stiffened a little before licking his lips before he spoke. "Why did you come here last night? I mean...your truck wasn't here and uh..." He didn't need to finish his sentence, he already knew. I sighed and looked back at him. "I was already planning to drive down here last night, but my truck wouldn't start- then Edward came inside my truck and said I was going to the res... He broke my truck so I couldn't go, so I decided to walk; but then he tried stopping me so I ran...and he chased me the whole way, but didn't try to grab me until I was at the border." I looked down at the floor and clenched my fists.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Em asked. I shook my head.  
"No, he didn't hurt me," I looked up at Embry "I promise." I added. Embry nodded and rubbed my shoulder gently. "Do you think he'll be angry with you?" I shrugged weakly and looked at the hand on my shoulder. "I know he'll be angry...and I don't really want to go back to Forks for a while because he'll lecture me about it." Embry smiled reassuringly and moved his right hand to my cheek. "I'm always here, you know? If you wanna talk. I'm a good listener." He offered. I smiled back and nodded.  
"Thank you, Em."  
"It's fine." He replied. Embry turned his head to the side, his face going blank.

"Jake's back." He clarified. I nodded and looked down at myself.  
"I'm gonna shower...'cause I'm gross." I said quietly. Embry smiled and nodded.  
"Mkay, I'll help Jake with the food." He quickly picked up his towel and shorts and left the room, leaving me behind. I pulled off my jacket and folded it up on Jake's bed before going to the bathroom to shower away my grossness.

Jake's POV:

Embry picked up a jar of pasta sauce and placed it on the side for a second before he leaned back down and pulled more jars from the bag at his feet. I looked at his boxers and frowned. "What happened to your clothes?" I asked. He opened the cupboard and started placing the jars inside. "You happened, douche bag." He retorted. I frowned more and opened the fridge, putting the milk and cola inside. "What did I do?" Em slammed the door shut and turned to face me. "You threw a fucking orange at me and it exploded on my shirt." He growled. I turned to look at him, rolling my eyes.

"I knew that part, but I meant your shorts." I clarified. Embry hopped onto the counter and placed his hands on either sides of his legs. "They were soaked, so I didn't want to wear them until they were dry." He murmured.  
I looked at Embry for a few seconds and put a box of Pop Tarts inside the cupboard. "If you had no clothes then you could have borrowed some of mine, I wouldn't have minded." I gently closed the door of the cupboard and looked at Embry, smiling a little.  
"Can I get some shorts now?" He asked. I sighed and nodded.

"Knock yourself out." Embry grinned and slid off the counter, walking to my room in search for clothes. The pattering of water in the bathroom reminded me that Bella was still in the house...and kinda naked. After picking up the remaining groceries and putting them away in the correct places, I decided to get something to eat. I would have eaten earlier but the whole Embry/Pop Tart/citrus fruit incident kinda made me forget about eating. So there I was, re-evaluating my life over a pineapple when Bella tiptoed into the kitchen and smiled a little. "Hey, Jake." I looked up at her and smiled back, trying not to grin. "Hey, Bella." I replied trying to make my voice sound flirty.

She smiled more and looked at the pineapple in my hands. "Do I even want to know what you're going to do with that pineapple?" She asked. I smirked and chuckled, placing it on the side. "Don't worry, it's not going in any dark places." I clarified.  
"Sure." I rolled my eyes and looked at the shirt Bella was wearing. It was kind of big on her, dark blue with planets printed into the fabric. "Hey, I remember that." I gestured to the T-shirt, remembering the time Bella and I had a water fight, both of our clothes were so soaked we had to search the whole of my room for a shirt for Bella to wear- and the space tee was the only decent shirt we could find.

Bella nodded and walked towards me slowly, her hair damp from her shower. I held out my arms a little and smiled. "Can I get a hug?" I asked. I hadn't seen Bella for a while, meaning we hadn't hugged for ages. The last time I saw her was when she and the leech had just come back from Italy and we fought over her, ending up with me phasing and me wanting to rip the Cullen's head off. "You don't even need to ask." Bella breathed, she finished the distance between our bodies and put her arms over my shoulders, placing her head in the crook of my neck. I smiled happily and wrapped my arms around her body, hugging her against me. My eyes involuntarily closed and I gently inhaled Bella's scent as she hugged back tighter.

"Jeez, this is how Porn Hub is made." My eyes snapped open to see Embry standing across from us in some shorts and a large red T-shirt, his eyes and smirk playful. I growled and bared my teeth at him. Bella pulled back and I could feel my face drop as her body moved from mine. "Porn Hub, Embry? Thought you had taste." Bella teased. He stuck his tongue out at her and looked back at me. "Look at Jake with a face like a slapped ass." He mocked. I glared at him. He knew how I felt about Bella, and he just ruined JakeBell time. I pouted, like a child no doubt, and flipped him the bird. "Don't make me use the pineapple on you, Call." I warned.

"No, no, no, no." Bella quickly picked up the pineapple and moved away from me. "No pineapple for you, Jake." I frowned and looked at her.  
"But it's my pineapple." I whined. Embry snickered and looked at Bella. She put the pineapple on the fridge and stood in front of the door protectively. Embry and I both raised an eyebrow. "Bells, did you just put a pineapple on the refrigerator?" Embry asked. Bella's lips lifted slightly as she tried not to smile. "What pineapple?" I rolled my eyes and sighed dramatically. "She's delusional, guess someone needs some sleep." Embry sang. He narrowed his eyebrows and stalked towards Bella, baring his teeth and holding out his hands like claws.

Bella frowned confused. "What are you doing?" She asked. Bella's eyes glanced to me, causing me to shrug back in her direction. Embry continued to stalk forward, his back arched a little. "Em..." He was a foot away before he pounced forward and grabbed Bella, pulling her over his shoulder and running through to the living room. Bella squealed and wriggled in his grasp. "Embry! If you drop me I will kill you!" She warned. Embry laughed in response and smiled wide, spinning around in a circle with Bella hanging over his shoulder. "Sure, sure." He teased. Bella's hands clenched around the back of his shirt, making the material bunch up as she tried to hang on. "Embry, careful!" I growled.

My fingers itched slightly, my eyes glaring at Embry. How could he touch her so easily? It was then that it happened. I watched as Bella began to slide down Embry's back upside down, her eyes quickly shutting before she made contact with the floor. No unnatural speed would have helped me save her, I could only dash forward and watch as she fell. Her head smacked against the hard wood flooring before her back arched and her legs fell onto the couch. The sound alone was enough to make me nearly throw up.  
Embry's expression turned fearful as he fell to his knees watched Bella slide backwards off the front of the chair. I reached out and quickly grabbed her arm at the same time as Embry to prevent her from falling any harder. Her legs thudded against the floor, the backs of her knees cracking against the wood. Embry and I winced in unison as a cry of pain left Bella's lungs. She didn't even try to move- she just laid there half on the floor. Embry's eyes filled with tears as he pulled Bella up and into his lap, where he wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest, whispering "I'm sorry" over and over again.

I growled low at Embry, feeling the need to punch the shit out of him. He hurt Bells, and we both warned him to be careful. His hand gently caressed the back of her her neck, not daring to touch the spot she landed on. "Tell me where it hurts...I'm sorry- so, so sorry." He sniffled and held her tighter against his body. Bella whimpered in pain and let tears fall. "My h-head." She whined. Embry nodded and pressed his head against her shoulder and continued to whisper. "It'll be ok, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." I shook my head and clenched my fists as I watched him hold her. It should have been me holding her, not him.

Bella's arms wrapped around his neck a little as he brought her even closer. "Do you want anything for the pain?" He asked quietly. Bella gently shook her head and whispered. "No..." Embry nodded and rubbed her back softly.  
"Forgive me? Please...I never meant to hurt you, Bells." I rubbed my hands over my face and backed out of the room to the garden, needing to get some much needed air. Once I was finally outside I drew in a deep shaky breath and buried my fists into the truck of a large oak tree within the woods. If only it was Embry...if only...

Embry's POV:

I can honestly say that I felt like the world's biggest asshat as I held Bella in my arms and tried to stop her crying. If only I was more careful, she wouldn't have been hurt at all. I gripped the back of Bella's shirt and stroked the back of her neck with my other hand. "Does your neck hurt?" I asked quietly. Bella nodded weakly.  
"A little." I frowned and gently rubbed the back of her neck, hoping it'd rid some of the pain. "I'm sorry Bells." I whispered. She gently bunched the front of my shirt in her hands and relaxed slightly. I licked my lips slightly and leaned her back a little, keeping one hand on the small of her back as I lifted her chin with the other.

Bella looked up at me, her eyes red and puffy and tears rolling down her cheeks. I sighed quietly and rubbed my thumb along her jaw and back to cross her bottom lip. She gulped and stayed still, her eyes searching mine. I shuddered and watched as her pupils dilated, her eyes twinkling gently. I saw something deep in her eyes, an image of my arms around her waist, her arms around my neck and a smile on her lips. Two tan skinned children with brunette hair, laughter escaping their mouths as they ran around us in circles.

Our children, a little girl with her her in pigtails, the boy with shoulder length hair but a lot taller with muscular arms. A haze fell over the image as I blinked, looking back at the real Bella in front of me. "Embry...what's wrong?" She asked. I cupped her cheek and smiled, pressing my forehead against hers. "Nothing, Bells. Nothing at all." I happily replied. Bella frowned and tried not to smile and laugh. I smiled at her. "What?" Bella shook her head and smiled more, looking down at her legs. "Tell meeee." I lifted Bella's chin once more and smiled. She shrugged a little and blushed. "I don't know...I just see you differently now." She whispered. I raised an eyebrow and looked at her.  
"R-really?" Bella nodded and blushed deeper.

"I've never realised how..." She stopped speaking and looked around the room, soon frowning. "Jake went outside." I clarified. She nodded and looked back at me.  
"I uh...never realised how...attractive you are. I mean, seriously. You are so..." Bella bit her lip and sighed quietly. "Don't make me say it." She begged, I smirked and chuckled quietly. "You think I'm hot, right?" Bella looked down and nodded.  
"I think I've always thought you were cute in a way. But now... I don't know. Something seems different." I smiled and stroked her cheek gently.

"It's okay, I get it." I clarified. Bella ducked her head and bit her lip. I really did get it. Something had changed. I found Bella pretty before, but now...she was amazing...perfect. No "almost perfect" about it. Bella was perfect. "So...what does this make us?" I asked quietly. Bella looked up, smiling weakly. She shrugged gently.  
"I have no idea." Her nervous laugh filled the room as I leaned in closer to her, licking my lips. "Can I...?" Bella swallowed and nodded, licking her lips. I tilted my head and watched as her eyes shut. I soon closed the distance and pressed my lips to hers, shuddering and closing my eyes. I felt a bubble leave Bella's lips and absorb into my mouth and explode inside my throat.

Bella moved her hand up my arm to my shoulder, and down to the back of my shoulder. I smiled against her lips and moved mine against hers, her lips moving back gently and softly. Both of Bella's hands connected at the back of my neck, her arms on my shoulders. I cupped both of her cheeks and pulled her closer, lifting her slightly so we were both kneeling.

Most people say that a real kiss that means something to you will be a kiss that you'll always remember. Some say you'll see fireworks, but I didn't see fireworks. I felt warmth, I saw bright blue skies and a lush green meadow with wolves playing. Bella sat on the grass, hands stroking her stomach protectively, a smile on her lips. She was pregnant with my child. My arms snaked around her waist as I placed my hands on her stomach and kissed her cheek. "I love you." I whispered. Her cheeks lifted slightly as she smiled further. "I love you too." She placed her hands on top of mine and leaned back against my chest. "I always will." She added. I chuckled and nuzzled her shoulder.  
"I know."

I opened my eyes and broke the kiss, looking at Bella with a goofy smile on my face. She blushed and smiled back. "You look ridiculous." She whispered, trying to hold back laughter. I shrugged and leaned back into her, kissing her lips gently and murmuring "I don't care." I kissed her cheek and let my lips linger for a second before pulling back and smiling a little less goofily. "Can we sit on the couch? It's kinda more comfortable than the floor." Bella pulled her sleeves over her hands and waited for me to reply. I nodded and pulled her up with me, holding her waist. I sat on the couch sideways, with one leg tucked under me and the other on the floor on my left. Bella sat with her legs underneath her, facing me. I reached out to her sleeve covered hands and smiled a little, looking down at her hands. "Are your hands shy?" I asked. Bells bit her lip and shook her head.

She brought her hands out of her sleeves and clenched them on her legs. I chuckled quietly and took her hands, stroking my thumbs along the backs of her hands. A smile crossed her lips as she watched, her still damp hair falling over her face a little. Reaching out, I pushed her hair behind her ear and gently cupped her cheek. "Thank you." I said quietly, stroking her cheek. "For what?" Her face was soft, but confused. I looked down for a second, trying to find the right words. "My first kiss?" I looked up at her and watched her expression change. "T-that was your first kiss?" Bella asked. I smiled and bit my lip. "Mhm." Bella frowned slightly and looked down at our hands.  
"But you're really good." She whispered. I moved my hand from her cheek and lifted my hand. "Kinda practised on the back of my hand since I was twelve." I clarified.

A small laugh escaped her as she looked up at me. "Must be it." I nodded in reply and squeezed her hand gently. "Come back." I begged. Bella raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"I want to kiss you again." I clarified. Bella rolled her eyes teasingly and leaned forward, looking at my eyes, then my lips and then back to my eyes. I rolled my eyes and leaned forward, capturing her lips with my own. Her legs nudged mine as she shifted forward slightly, putting her right hand on my shoulder as she deepened the kiss. I smiled against her lips and murmured. "The pack is here." Bella quickly leaned back and looked at me. The front door opened and Bella went to move away, I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to me; wrapping my arm around her waist and smiling as Paul walked into the room, his face clearly showing shock and confusion.

He instantly froze and looked from me to Bella. Quil and Jared walked in behind him, nudging him out of the way. "What, Paul?" They asked. They followed his gaze and looked at Bella and I. Quil pointed at me, his mouth dropped slightly. "Did I not get the memo?" He asked. I looked at Bella and she shook her head. Don't say anything. I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I asked. Quil walked towards us, Jared and Paul behind him. "I didn't know you stayed here last night?" He asked. So Quil hadn't realised. Phew. "Oh, yeah. I asked Jake if I could stay over, 'cause my mom wouldn't be home all night." I clarified. Quil frowned and pouted.  
"Why wasn't I invited?" He whined. Sam walked up behind him and clasped his shoulder.

"Because you're loud and obnoxious, and Bella was sleeping." Sam stated. Jared sniggered and sat down on the chair across from us. "Where's Jake?" He asked, putting his feet up on the table. I shrugged. "He left a couple of minutes ago, didn't say where he was going." Bella quietly replied. Paul continued to stay standing, he looked at Sam and mouthed something. Sam turned his head to look at us, Quil coming to sit on the arm of the couch. I looked at Bella and smiled a little, letting my arm drop from her waist. Sam nodded at Paul and whispered "Definitely." Definitely what?

Quil tapped the arm of the chair and looked up at the ceiling. "Heard anything from Billy?" I shook my head. "No, he's probably kinda far out. He should be back by either tomorrow or Monday." I replied. He nodded and sighed.  
"I'm bored." He sighed again.  
"Dude, you've been here for like a minute." Jared raised an eyebrow as he spoke. Quil rolled his eyes. "Exactly." Sam stepped forward towards us, nodding at me.  
"Need a word with you. Outside." I nodded back, looking to Bella. She smiled weakly and nudged my shoulder. "Go on, I'll be fine." She said reassuringly.

I smiled back and put my hand on her shoulder as I stood up and began to follow Sam and Paul out of the house and into the back yard. Paul shut the back door behind us, soon nodding at Sam. Sam crossed his hands over his chest and asked quietly. "When did you imprint?" I looked at him and laughed.  
"Hahah, what? C'mon, you can't be serious." Paul sighed and gestured to him and Sam.  
"Do we look like we're laughing?" He asked. I shut my mouth and frowned a little.  
"How do you..." Sam pointed behind us.  
"Back in there, Paul noticed you pulled Bella back to you when she tried to pull away. Plus we can sense the change in both of you." He clarified.

I put my hands on the top of my head and let out a breath before dropping my arms by my sides. "Wait, you're telling me that I imprinted...on Bella?" I asked, clenching my fists. Paul looked to Sam, raising his eyebrows. "Jesus Christ, Embry. You didn't realise?" I shrugged a little. "I don't know...I mean I saw..." Sam walked closer to me and tilted his head a little. "What did you see, Embry?" Sam asked. I didn't want to say it. I mean, how do you say to someone that you saw your future children? "I saw us...two children running around us... Bella was pregnant. And uh..I don't know. I looked at her earlier when I was cleaning orange off the wall. Our eyes met and I don't know, I just shuddered and something just felt like it changed." I explained.

Paul threw his hands up in the air. "Hallelujah!" He cheered. I rolled my eyes and looked back to Sam. "So...when you kissed Bella, did you feel something?" I frowned suddenly. How did he know that? "How did you know...?" Sam laughed and tapped his nose.  
"You think we couldn't smell it? C'mon, I thought you were a wolf." Ugh, I should have known they'd notice. "How do you think Jake'll take it?" Paul asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. I rubbed my face a groaned. "I think I'll lose my whole reproductive system." Sam and Paul both laughed in unison, laughing at my future pain.

"Jake will only have a bit of a scrap with you, you'll get off lightly. It's better if you tell him yourself, because I don't think that it'll be good if he hears it on the grapevine." By grapevine, Sam meant the pack mind. I nodded and looked down at my feet.  
"Or if he catches you and Bella together." Paul added. I sighed and looked up.  
"Ugh, don't even go there. Can I go inside, I want to see Bella." Sam smirked and nodded. "Yeah, sure." I quickly walked back to the house, opening the door and stepping into the house. "Bella, why can't you pole dance?" Quil whined.

"What?!" A punching sound sounded from the living room, echoing throughout the house. I jogged to the living room and watched as Bella held her hand against her chest. I frowned and travelled to her side and kneeled in front of her. "You okay?" She nodded and bit her lip. "Mhm. Just hit Quil." She said quietly. I smiled and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Show me?" Bella stuck out her hand, her knuckle white from the impact. I frowned and gently rubbed her knuckle. "Pole dancing, Quil. Really?" Paul asked. I could mentally see the eye roll following that statement. My wolf growled. Quil was sick. "Em, you okay?" Bella asked. I looked up at her and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." I quietly replied.

She took my other hand and interlaced our fingers. "You're not." She whispered. The room became silent and all eyes were on me and Bella. "I don't like Quil speaking to you like that." I murmured. I looked at Bella and smiled sadly. "Well, this is awkward." Jared stated. I rolled my eyes, making Bella smile. "Shy, free porn." Quil whispered loudly. Paul slapped him up the side of his head, causing him to yelp. I looked back to Bella and put my hands on her knees, engulfing her kneecaps in my palms. "Hug." I whispered. Bella tugged at my hands and pulled me forward, my chin resting on her shoulder and my arms going around her waist as I hugged her.

"Dude, I really didn't get the memo." Quil drawled. I smiled and closed my eyes, breathing in Bella's scent. Her hands rubbed the back of my shoulders gently as she hugged me back, making me shiver slightly. "I would ask someone to tell me what the heck is going on here but I already know." Jared murmured. Quil made a noise of discontent and growled. "What do you already know?" I looked up at Quil as he looked around the room and then to me and Bella. Paul chuckled quietly and nudged Sam.  
"All in good time, Quil." Sam clarified. I sniggered and nuzzled Bella's cheek gently, making her laugh quietly. "Where's Emily?" I asked.

I leaned back and looked up at Sam. He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest, "She's at the Clearwater's, Sue needed some help with Leah or something." He winced slightly at the memory of Leah first phasing. I looked down for a second before standing up and sitting beside Bella on the couch. I stroked my thumb down her hand and interlaced our fingers, smiling gently. "Dude, wait until Jake sees this. He'll lose it." Jared laughed and shook his head. So Jared knew too, he knew I'd imprinted on Bella.

Jared had imprinted on a girl called Kim, a girl who sat next to him for ages in biology. He had barely even noticed her when he was a regular human. A while after phasing for the first time, he sat next to Kim in Bio and suddenly imprinted. He was the second in the pack to have imprinted. Kim as quite happy about being Jared's imprint, considering she had a pretty big thing for him for over a year. Paul, who hadn't even imprinted, had noticed that I had imprinted on Bella. If Paul could tell, then who knew who else could realise as easily. A part of me hoped that Jake would not be able to recognise the signs, but as he was true alpha of the pack...he could probably feel the effect of the imprint as soon as it had happened.

Maybe that's why he ran off so quickly. Quil sighed exasperatedly and groaned into his hands. "Great, even Jared knows. Are you guys just playing me? 'Cause I wanna know what the heck is going on here." I laughed quietly and looked at Jared, smirking a little. Jared smirked back and rolled his eyes. "Embry, maybe you should tell-" Sam quickly cut Paul off, silencing him with a look. I shook my head. "Not yet...I can't, not yet." I whispered. Bella frowned, seeming to be kind of confused by whatever the hell was going on. "So, let's get onto the subject that we actually came Erne to discuss," Sam turned his head to Bella and stepped away from the wall.

"Bella, what happened with you and the Cullen?" He asked. Bella tensed slightly, her heart beat increasing. She clenched her hand and released it, looking up at Sam and then back to me. "I was planning to come to the res but Edward broke my truck...he knew I was coming here because Alice saw my future disappear. I couldn't drive, so I decided to run. He chased me all the way to the boarder and went to grab me but I jumped." She closed her eyes and leaned on her hand. "Ran the rest of the way here." She added. Sam nodded and perched on the edge of the coffee table. "Did he hurt you at all?" Bella shook her head. "No, he just scared me, that's all." She whispered in reply. I squeezed her hand gently, telling her it was okay. Bella squeezed back and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I don't want to go back to Forks...I can't deal with him...them... I-I just can't."  
"Bells, it's okay. The leeches won't touch you, I promise." I said soothingly. She shook her head and buried her forehead in the juncture of my neck. "If they call, we'll answer and explain that you don't want to speak to them." Sam suggested. Bella shook her head once more. "No, they'll want answers. Alice's visions don't work with you guys in the mix. She can't see anything when I'm with you guys, I'll need to speak directly to them...make them understand." I heard her whisper "make him understand" under her breath.

"If you do speak to them...let me come with you? I need to know you're safe." I whispered. Bella looked up at me, her eyes hollow. "I don't know if it'll make things worse." She replied. I sighed and looked down at her, stroking the hair out of her eyes.  
"I can only try...I'll be able to explain the things you can't." Bella nodded and pressed her head against my neck again, breathing softly. I looked up at Sam. How the hell was I supposed to explain the imprint now?


End file.
